I Hate That i Love You
by lovebiteskitty
Summary: I'm Ebony and I'm 23. I got got into the WWE and I love everything about it so far. But i hated the man that made it hell. But what burns colds and loves. I was starting to get feelings for Dean Ambrose and is hasn't a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I'm Ebony Ylva. I'm 23 and I just got into the the WWE. I love everything about it so far. But the man that pushed me over the edge the man that always is mean to me. It was RAW and I had just gotten beat by A.j lee in a match when the Shields music started playing. I was about over this and i hated this man.I tried to stand up but couldn't as i got dizzy They got into the ring and Dean took the mic. "it's not what you've done...its what you fail to do..The example you fail to set" Deans voice was dark and raging. 'Everyday...smiling the day away in your little bubble!" he stepped closer and i was already backed up on the ropes. I tried to get up again but failed to do so "See in your world there are no consequences but that's not in the real world that's not the world we live in" Dean was pointed to himself and the other two men. Suddenly I was being pulled up by someone. I held onto the ropes as much as I could. Then I was hit in the head and then speared. I looked up as it was Kaitlyn as she laughed at me. This was a set up for the most part.

When i finally got up i went backstage and my rib was hurting so bad. Layla came up to me and handed me an ice pack with a smile. "Thanks" I said back and she just walked away. John Cena came up to me "Hey..just get better alright" he smiled. I nodded knowing that he cared. "Thanks John" I smiled at him. He walked away hugging Nikki bella and i smiled. I knew i would never get love like that or any because i was to of a good girl. I got up and went to the locker room and got my bag as the show ended and I walked out to my car. I got my keys out and I jumped as i got touch and heard a chuckle. I turned around "Sorry did I scare you?" Dolph Ziggler had a big smile and bleach blonde hair and slim. "Just a little" i lightly laughed. "Do you need help?" he had already grabbed my stuff. "Thanks" i smiled as he stuck it in my car and I got in the drivers side. 'drive safe" Dolph waved. I sped to the hotel and walking fast into the room and closed the door and taking a deep breath feeling relief. "Ebony? Is that you?" I heard Eva Marie pop her head in. Her bright red hair showing. "Yea...I'm just-just fine" I smiled lying to her. "Okay" she walked away and went back into her room.

I got out of the shower and I felt a a lot better than before. I turned off the light and lied down on my bed and fell asleep fast. Eva Marie woke me up and i really didn't want to go to smackdown but i had to. I got stuff ready to work out 'Coming Eva?" I asked her. She nodded and grabbed her stuff as we walked out the door. When we got to the gym I seen Dean Ambrose right away with Roman and Seth. I went to walk right back out and Eva pulled me in. "What are you doing?" I asked her making sure no one could hear me. "You're working out today..in here" she told me. We walked over by the treadmills and started running then jumped over to do doing pull ups.  
"There's just no way you were in cheerleading" Eva laughed as we sat down for a break. "Well i was"I smiled. "You can't even do a round off" Eva told me. "You wanna bet?" I asked her standing up. "Yea i do" Eva laughed with me. I backed up a lot and then sprint and did a round off bumping into Dean. He started at me "Watch where you're going" he hissed at me. I didn't say anything and ran over by Eva "let's go!" I grabbed her by the arm running back to the room with her.

I got dressed for smackdown and I knew it was going to be worse the RAW. I won my re-match with A.j lee and then soon as the Shields music started playing I got shaky. Then I turned around to see them on the big screen. "Over here Ebony" Dean said. "Oh you don't have to worry were not there tonight..But" the screen went out and then i slid out of the ring and into the locker room. When smackdown was over i was going to go up to the three and see what their problem with me is. Smakcdown didn't take long and was over and I walked into the parking lot and seen them get into the van. I hurried up and got into my car and seeded up so block them. My windows were up "What the hell dude move!" Seth yelled. I rolled down my window and Dean laughed being fooled. "Next time you dogs want to make me look bad think about your damn car" I smiled and sped off.

A week went by but it felt like a day and it was RAW again. The Shield was standing in the ring going on about how they're the champions blah blah blah! I thought i should pay them a visit. Dean was in the middle of a sentence and my music cut him off. "it's kind of funny when you say Champions when you boys got that belt handed to you" my voice strong as ever. I walked up the steel steps "You just can't take the fact that people might be better than you so you have to shoot them down" my voice got weak thinking about last week. "Oh but that isn't the reason why you keep getting other people to attack me...and it isn't the reason why you tare me down and rip me to pieces isn't Dean?" i asked him. "Sense you want to put it all out there lets do..cause I'm fine with that..actually you don't have to even say a single word from here" he told me. "I love you Ebony...ever sense you came into the WWE...when i seen you face" he got close to me. "The way you can be torn and kicked at and worn down but you still get back up" He told me. He dropped the mic and grabbed me fast kissing me. our lips clashing together and I lost it. My heart started beating fast and I was nervous. "You-you" i couldn't speak and Dean put his finger over my lips after we pulled away. "Shhh" he smiled friendly at me for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked back to the girls locker room and sat on one of the benches. My emotions were so out of whack and I just wanted to cry. Dean had kissed me in front of billions on people. Brie Bella sat next to me "Hey Ebony" she smiled. I didn't look at her and i didn't move. I was still in shock and when she took a deep breath the room was even stiller. "Just don't do anything that's going to hurt you" She smiled at me and then walked away. I walked out of the locker room almost running and ran right into Dean Ambrose. Seth and Roman were behind him and I was shaking. I thought about running "Ebony...hey" he smiled. "Dean...can we talk" I looked at Roman and Seth. "Alone..?" i asked him. "Boys...I'm good I'll holler if i need you" he chuckled. "Go easy..she's a good girl" Roman smiled at Dean. Roman and Seth walked away and I started to walk outside and walked into the alley. I leaned up on the wall and I soon heard foot steps i looked up as Dean popped his head around the corner. I nodded giving him the sign he can come closer. He walked over by me and I started to get shaky again. "Ebony.." I cut him off. "Dean...when I see you..I lose all my ambitions...and i just wanna get..wild" i giggled and Dean smiled. "But we both know...You're not a man..you're a monster" my voice broke and Deans fist clinched up. "Bye Dean" I walked inside feeling confident. Brie nodded and I smiled, I hurt Dean for once like he hurt me.

It was smackdown and Dean was in a match ageist Dolph Ziggler . I was ready to distract him. My music started playing and i walked out and he got up starring at me in wonder. He started screaming as i came down "Come on! Lets go!" he was pissed. Then got on the ropes to look at me as i stopped in the middle of the ramp. I couldn't do it as tears started forming in my eyes and I started to back up leaving. Dean smiled evilly and Dolph got the chance to pin her and did so. I ran out of the place so fast and went back to my hotel. I lied down in bed and couldn't sleep all night. Maybe I did the wrong thing telling Dean off. My heart hurt for a reason i didn't know. Or did I know the reason? Was i falling for Dean or was it just the mind talking. When i woke up Eva was doing the dishes and i started cleaning the rest of our hotel room. When i got done i sat on the counter. "So what's up with you and Dean?" she asked. "Nothing.." i jumped down. "That didn't look like nothing on Raw" she smiled. "Well he kissed me...done and over" i told her and went into my room. The next Monday I went to Raw and I was going to talk about the rumors about Dean and I on Miz T.V. My music started playing and I walked down to the ring. Slid into the ring and Miz and I hugged. "Ebony..thank you for coming onto my show" he smiled. I nodded and smiled. "We're here to talk about...Dean Ambrose and you...If anyone didn't tune in last week on Raw last review what happen shall we?" Miz pointed to the big screen and it replayed the part when Dean said he loves me and then skipped to the part where he kissed me. "Now lets replay what happen on Smackdown" Miz said. Dean was just about to get the pin when i was come and the skipped to the part where I started crying and backing up and Dolph got the pin. "Now I don't get it...You two together or not" He asked me. I had a lump in my throat "We're not together...Dean Ambrose is just to bottomless cold hearted Monster and to him...No ones better" i told Miz. The shields music started playing and they walked to the ring. Dean's eyes were blood shot red. He grabbed a mic "I'm cold hearted? Who left who in the alley at night?!" he yelled at me. "If I'm cold hearted then what the hell are you?" he asked. "You walked around here pretend everything's okay...but I knew deep down In that good little heart of yours...you're breaking into little pieces" Dean smiled at me evilly. "We all know...good don't stay well for long" He told me. My anger rose and I slapped him across the face. He held his face and my hand started to sting. "Woah! Sense you wanna hit each other lets do a match...Ebony and Dolph Ziggler ageist Dean Ambrose and Katilyn" Miz said and Dean stared into my eyes.

We were just staring the match and Dean and Dolph were in the ring fighting. Then Dean almost pinned him and Katilyn almost got in the ring and Dean turned around as Dolph tagged me in. I stepped in and the ref told Dean to get out and Katilyn was half in and I speared her. She got up and tried to ran me into the ropes and i flipped behind her slamming her on her back and i went on my knees laughing and smiling at Dean as I got on top of Kaitlyn to pin her. Dean didn't look happy when i pinned Katilyn and I ran out of the ring laughing and Dean was looking at me, giving me a death stare. I walked back stage and still didn't feel right. Dean pushed at me he made me mad but he was hurt...I did that to him. I started walking around looking for him. When I walked outside he was smoking on the ground with a beer next to him. "Dean..." My voice suddenly didn't want to work. He looked up and me and then looked back at the ground and laughed. "What the hell do you want" he asked. "Umm..." I sat next to him. "You're right" I told him. He looked over at me "About?" he asked. "Everything...I put on a smile for everyone and I act like a good girl..and that's not what I am..." i told him. It was cold out and i was freezing. "Just leave me alone" he said. I got up and walked to my car and drove off.

It was smackdown now and I had a match with Kaitlyn and i walked out as she was already in the ring. We fought back in forth for a while until she speared me pinning me and I started crying as I felt so broken and defeated. I got on my knees as i was pissed and hit the mat like ten times in anger and screamed loud and looked up as the Shield watched on "Come on!" i screamed. Then I started crying again and they all walked away. I walked back stage so angry I started screaming and then punching and kicking and hitting stuff. I was laughing but crying at the same time. "Woah fella!" Sheamus stopped me. "Wrecking the whole place sure not going to make you better" He smiled at me. "Just please...leave me alone" i told him. "Ebony..It will be okay...Forget about Ambrose and Work on you" he smiled and hugged me. I started crying in his arms and I didn't know why he was being so nice to me.

"Oh Ebony...come out we just want to talk is all" Seth laughed as the stood in the ring. I walked out and Dean smiled evilly at me. I walked down to the ring with a mic in my hand and the slid into the ring. "Stop it!..all of you...I'm so sick of the games!" i yelled. Dean must have blown up "You put this all on yourself!" he laughed. "Don't go blaming anyone for what you did!" Dean got so close to me, His body was warm. "Something I did! You kissed me! I didn't ask for it!" I yelled back. He threw the mic down and grabbed me by my hair and kissed me with force. I didn't move and just let it happen. He pulled away "Didn't ask for it?" he asked laughing lightly. "I-I-I" I couldn't speak. "It only gets worse until it gets better Ebony" Dean told me. I grabbed him and kissed him again and then we started making out. After the show Dean and I decided to talk about things...or try. "Lets just go for a walk' he told me with a friendly voice. We walked out the door and started walking on the side walk. "Ebony..I still love you" he told me. "Oh..." i was still looking down. "They don't make'em like you ...You never change" he chuckled. "You make me go crazy out of my mind" he told me. "God Ebony! And you wrestle to sexy" he laughed. "You're one of a kind and-and I like that" we both stopped and he smiled at me. "You challenge me and push my buttons" he told me. "Sometimes you even never make sense to others but you make sense to me" he told me. "You're classy and I love that..mist girls aren't these days" he laughed. I kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him and we went on walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean and I thought we should hang out on our day off. We sat at his hotel room in the kitchen laughing and talking. "So what are we doing tonight?" I asked Dean. I looked at me for a minute then got up from his seat. "I can think of a few things" he whispered grabbing me by my hair. He kissed me rough and then Seth and Roman came in and i pulled away from him. "Yeah I thought that too" Seth said as him and Roman ended their conversation. "Hey Ebony" Seth waved. I nodded and smiled "Lets just go for a drive" Dean insisted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

Dean was driving really fast. My heart was pounding and i thought it was going to beat right out of my chest. I held on to the side of the car my hands sweaty. Dean chuckled as i was holding on for dear life. He pressed down on the gas going faster and my heart started beating faster. "Umm Dean..I-I have a to be in Japan tomorrow" I told him. He looked at me then back onto the road clinching his hands round the wheel. He didn't say anything for a while. Then he spoke "Just make sure you call and text me a lot so I don't have to worry" he smiled then grabbed onto to my hand holding it lightly. "I will" I smiled looking down at us holding hands and I giggled a bit and then looked out the window as the sky started to get dark. Dean dropped me off at the hotel and I went right to bed not thinking twice about it.

When we got on the flight Eva Marie sat right next to me as I looked out the window. "So how'd Dean take you going to Japan?" She smiled at me. "Better than I thought" I laughed. "Really? That's good!" She clapped. "I just have to call him every hour or so" I told her. "DO you love him?" she asked me smiling. I started playing with my black string on my pants " I like hi a lot" i giggled and looked back out of the small window and seen how high we were. "It's nice" she told me. "What is?" I asked turning my head to her. "You not pretending you're happy..You actually are happy!" she told me. "Yeah he does make me smile" I laughed. "Just please...Don't end up like A.J lee" Eva Marie laughed. A.J lee just had walked up "End up like me? Hardly" She laughed. " I am the best damn divas here: she told us holding the divas belt on her shoulder. "Oh really?!" Eva got kind of upset. "Really..." A.J said laughing. She walked away and Eva twirled her finger in the air "Crazy..." she said smiling. "No kidding" I laughed and looked back out the window at the sky that was getting gloomy.

The Flight was about 7 hours and when we landed I woke Eva up and we got out of the plane. It was dark and there were so many lights. It was so amazing "Woah!" Eva said as people screamed and yelled and some even cried. I laughed and then we got into the cab that took us to our hotel room and it was bigger than the last one we were in. "I could get used to this!" Eva looked out the window at the view. "Ebony come look at this amazing view!" she smiled. "Well we have to be up early for that signing so night!" Eva smiled and went to her bed. I went too bed also and woke up with he sin shinning in my face. "Ebony get dressed" she sounded as tried as I felt. I got dressed fast pulling my hair up in a ponytail. We left in a cab and to the mall. We walked in and A.J lee was already sitting down. People screamed louder hurting my ears. "Lets get this show on the road" I smiled. The signing was about 3 hours and my hand hurt so bad. After we went to WWE for smackdown in Japan. I was in a match with Katilyn when I speared her pinning her as the ref counted to three and I won the match. I walked back stage and my phone started going off i picked it up then it died on me. "Ughh!" I said not knowing I forgot to call Dean. "What's wrong?" Nikki Bella asked me. "Yeah just...forgot something" I smiled at her and I walked away.

Japan was very stressful. Trying to get used to the time change. When our flight landed I was so happy to be back in America. "Home sweet home!" Eva laughed. "No kidding" I laughed a long with her. "I have to charge my phone...I think Dean tried to call me" i told her and her eyes got wide. We got to our hotel room and i plug my charger in and turned it on. 10 voice mails! I listened to them all...From Dean. I called him back and it picked up as the second ring "Hello!" I heard Deans voice say fast. "Hey..." i laughed. "What happened to calling me?" he asked. "I-I-I I forgot then my phone died" I told him. "Is that it?" he asked with an attitude. "What's gotten into you?" I asked him. "I seen you the other day...At smackdown! You were kissing Dolph! I thought you would be different Ebony! I really thought you would! But no you turned out to be like every one else!" He was crying and then hung up the phone. I didn't even get to tell him anything. I tried calling him back but I got his voice mail. Finally someone picked up "Hello" I heard Seth's voice. "Please! Seth! I didn't Kiss anyone but him! Please you have to Believe me!" I told him. "I do! I think it's A.J lee and Dolph playing their tricks on people again" he told me. "Listen I have to go but I'll let you know when to call again" he hung up the phone. I was upset and pissed at A.J lee and mostly Dolph. He was like a brother to me and he went behind my back and did who knows what!? Raw is going to be very stressful and it wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I knew everything wasn't going to be okay at all. When I got to Raw everyone looked at me weird. "Come on" Eva pulled me with her. Eva and I had a tag team match With two girls that were new. "We're going to kick some ass" Eva laughed while getting dressed. "I know" I smiled still thinking about Dean and how much i missed him. "Ebony you need to focus and not think about Dean" she looked at me putting her hands on my shoulders. "Yeah I know, Its hard though Eva, He's-He's here!" I told her. "Ebony! Put that aside please!" she begged me. "I'll try mt best" i told her. "Good now lets get out there" she smiled as i put on my shirt and we walked out of the locker room. The Shield were just walking up the steps to go at the top to look over everything. I started shaking as Eva and I were walking to the curtains. "Ready?" She asked. "Than I'll ever be" I laughed as we both walked out and my music played. "This is a tag team match set for one fall" the girl said. I jumped around and to the ground smiling. I bent down and got into the ring and Eva followed. "And they're opponents from Manistee Michigan Alexa harmony and Lynna Marie!" The man said. Eva and I laughed as the two girls walked out. They both got into the ring and Eva stepped out "I got this" I told her and she nodded. Alexa and I fought back and Forth hitting with rights and left. Stepping on each other, pulling hair, and even running each other into the post and ropes. A.J lees music started playing and she came out skipping. Alexa went from underneath me and flipped me on my back. I kicked out a two and got up and speared Alexa. The ref counted to three as she was out and A.J lee was at the ramp again and Eva was knocked out on the outside of the ring. I got up and seen smiling from the steps as Seth and Roman stood next to him. I went over to Eva to help her up. "Come on Eva" i shook her. Her eyes opened and she got up slow "Lets go' i told her again.

we walked back stage and went into the locker room. Eva sat down as she tried to move her arm. "Does it hurt?" i asked her. She nodded "Just a little, but i'll be fine" she smiled. "How are you holding up? I-I-I seen Dean looking at you from the stop of the stairs" she pointed out. "Yea he's trying to make me go insane" I laughed. "Not too insane" she laughed hard. "I'm going to go get the doctor to come look at your arm" I said standing up and leaving the locker room. I walked out and seen A.J lee kissing Dean. My heart suddenly shattered and tears started pouring out of my eyes. A.j was all over him and he didn't step back or push her away. I walked past them hiding my face so they couldn't see my tears. Dean didn't notice me as i walked out of the stadium. i walked into the alley and cried my eyes out as I knew it was over and A.J lee had won. I punched the wall and screamed as my hand cracked. "Fuck!" I held my hand. I heard the door open and covered my mouth thinking it was Dean. Seth popped his head around the corner finding me. "Hey..." he smiled. I whipped a tear from my face and held my hand again not saying anything. He came closer "what are you doing out here?" he asked me. "Just t-t-thinking" i stuttered. "Listen.." he sat down next to me. "Dean is hurt that's all, So are you" he paused and took a deep breath. "Maybe it's best if you two just split for a while...see other people" Seth suggested. I nodded "Maybe" i said. "It's not healthy for either of you, I now you may love him but Ebony, he's not a one girl guy" Seth looked at my hand. "What did you do!?" he asked. I laughed a little "Punched the wall" i pointed to it as it hurt. "Looks like you broke it" he told me. "I might have" I laughed. "Lets go see that doc" Seth told me. We both stood up "Umm maybe I should go alone" I told him. "Right" he smiled.

I walked into the doctors room and he smiled at me. "Hey Ebony whats going on?" he asked. I pulled up my hand "Ouch! how did this happen?" he asked. "Punched a wall" i laughed. "Well it don't look broken but lets get an x-ray" he smiled. I nodded and Triple H came in with Stephan cam into the room as the doctor taped up my hand. "Hey Ebony there you are" Triple H smiled at me as Stephanie walked up to me. "Maxim wants you to be on their next cover" she smiled. "That's great!" I laughed. Triple H looked worried "So does others" he told me. "What does that mean?" I asked. "Take some time off and do you for a while" she told me. "Are you firing me?" I asked them. "No! Never!" Triple H told me. "Just take some time off" Stephanie told me. "I don't want time off" I pushed at her. "You do it that way or the hard way and have the doctor make you have time off from everything" she smiled. "Alright..I'll take some time off" i took a deep breath. "Glad you see it our way" she smiled and they both walked away.

I walked back into the locker room and sat down. "What's wrong?" Brie Bella asked. "Taking time off" i said grabbing my bag and leaving. When i got back to the hotel i started packing. I was getting ready for my Maxim photo shoot. Eva had just walked in the door as i was ready to leave "Aww I'm going to miss you" she rab up and hugged me. "I know...But I'll be back before you know it and we can kick some ass then" I laughed. "Kick ass" she laughed. I laughed with her almost crying "Dont forget me" i told her. "I don't want you to go!" she hugged me tighter. "Text me everyday!" i laughed as we pulled away and i walked to the door. "I will!" she smiled and I closed the door walking down the stairs and into the lobby. I walked outside and smiled as i seen Eva waving out of the window at me. I waved back and got into a cab. The cab driver put my stuff into the trunk and off we drove. "Where you headed?" he asked. "Airport" i told him as he drove. " You're that wrestler?" he asked me. "Yea...i was" i smiled looking down as i tear streamed down my face.

When I got on the plane is was very silent. There was no Eva laughing, No Seth snoring loud, No Dean holding my hand and whispering he loves me in my ear. "Can i get a picture with you?" a little girl asked. I nodded as she sat on my lap and a man took a picture. "Thank you" she smiled and I smiled back. After the plane landed I got to my hotel that was empty. This would be the first time i would be having one to myself sense I got into the WWE almost two years ago. I sat on the bed and turned off the lights. It was lonely in there and I wanted to hear Eva laughing or i wanted to feel Dean warm body. But all i felt was an empty, Cold hotel room. I fell asleep not too long after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up I was hoping that it would've been all just a strange nightmare. I opened my eyes and sat up and realized that it was real. I was still in the same cold empty hotel room. I got in the shower and got dressed for my Maxim photo shoot. I grabbed my bag and keys and walked out of the hotel. I got into the car and drove with my music blasting. I pulled up and got out of the car and walked up to the doors and opened them. A bunch of girls smiled at me 'hello Ebony i'm China and I'll be taking your photos today" she laughed. "Nice to meet you China" i smiled shaking her hand. "Lets get you into hair and makeup them change your clothes" She smiled and walked me over to the station. They did my hair and makeup right away and then got me into changing. "Is it too lose?" the girl asked. I shook my head "Okay good" she smiled. "Ready?" China asked. I walked out and they wet down my hair and then we walked over to the tree and posed by it over and over again. "Lets go over my the water fall" China told me. I walked over by it as she still took pictures. We went on for about an hour and i posed one last time. "That's the one right there" China laughed. "I think we got it!" She said and I was happy that we were gone. I got to the hotel and it was already dark out. I called Eva and she picked right up. _"Hey girly" _ she sounded happy. "Hey I'm sending them now" I told her. _"Alright" _ she laughed. I pushed send and then I put the phone back to my ear. _"oh my! Ebony that's so beautiful" _ she told me. "I know but I'm going to bed night" i said hanging up the phone. I turned off the lights and went to bed. When I woke up I still felt like I didn't really belong here.

4 Months later

I was so happy when I got a call from Triple H saying I could come back to the WWE. I packed my bag right away and it was Battle grounds day and I was ready to go out and make A.J lose her match. I hugged Eva and seen Alexa and Lynna Marie standing next to her. "Hello" I smiled and Lynna waved. "I missed you to much!" Eca hugged me tighter. "I know it feels like it's been forever!" I said then hugging her back. Alexa just nodded at me and smiled. "Lets go some where-where A.J lee wont find us" Eva whispered. "That might be a good idea" i smiled. We walked outside and I seen Dean, Seth and Roman get out of their van. Dean looked like he was back to his old her dont give a shit look. Seth glanced at me then looking away then his head back at me fast. I stepped back as Seth pointed me out to Dean. "You're acting crazy" I heard them come up to the door as us girls hid in the bushes. "Ebony wouldn't come back...she's gone" Dean opened the door and walked in and Roman followed. I pulled Seth by his shirt. "Shit! Ebony you scared me!" he said. I giggled and hugged him "Sorry...I didn't want Dean to see me" i told him. "He's going to find out your here sooner or later" Seth pointed out. "Where have you been!?" he asked hugging me again. I laughed lightly and hugged him back. "Just been on my own for a little bit' i lied to him. "Deans been shit without you" Seth kicked a rock. "He looks fine to me" I said looking down. "I meant he-he can't sleep...or even eat without crying Ebony" Seth told me. My heart sank at the sound of hearing that Dean cried over me. "Yeah...I just-just" he cut me off. "Just make sure you two talked, you left at the wrong time" Seth said opening the door and walking in. The door shut behind him and I waited a while until I knew I could slip away from them. All of us divas walked in as the hid me from Dean and walked over to the curtains. A.J lee was already set and out in the ring. "Ready?" I asked Brie Bella. "Just kick some ass" she smiled at me. "You two" i smiled and we hugged. She walked out with Eva as Bries music played loud and the people cheered so loud. I missed that a lot "Ebony!" I heard Triple H call out. "Hey" I smiled as we hugged. His wife wasn't far behind "Having fun?" she asked. "Yes! I missed it so much" I smiled as I was in my gear. "That's great!" Triple H smiled. "Go kick some butt" Triple H smiled and I walked out my music playing loud and A.J lee got up her eyes widen from my return back to WWE. I ran into the ring spearing her to the mat as he got knocked out. The ref announced A.J lee was the winner but we all knew that Brie and I won that match. I looked down at her and blew her a kiss mocking her then standing up and laughing and Brie put her arm around me as she laughed with me.

When we got back stage I was trying to change fast. I knew Dean would be looking for me and his match wasn't going to take that long. I walked out taking pictures with Fans and other people. I little girl started crying when I hugged her. I felt a light hand on my arm and I tensed up and turned around and seen a light smile on Romans face. "Roman!" I hugged him. He hugged me back as people took pictures. "You talked to Dean yet?" he asked. I shook my head "Not tonight, Its-its too soon right now" i smiled at him. "Well we missed you a lot, I'm going to see where he went off to" he smiled and was off. When i got done taking pictures I ran right into Kaitlyn. "What you did!" Kaitlyn laughed. "I should've done years ago!" she laughed. I tensed up mot liking Kaitlyn and I just nodded and put on a fake smile. "We're all glad your back though...hope we can catch up later" she smiled at me and walked away waving. I rolled my eyes and shook my head and Eva walked up to me giggling. "She's been like ever sense her and Dolph got together" she looked back at Kaitlyn. "Her! and-and Dolph?" I almost puked. She laughed loud and we started walking, we walked right passed the Shields room getting to my car on the top floor. "Why did you park up here?" Eva laughed. I was giggling "I don't know" i told her. I heard Dean talking to Seth in the parking lot. Dean seen me right away and started walking the other away "This might be your only chance" Eva nudged me. I rolled my eyes as she was right. I started walking up to Seth as Dean walked in front of me. "I'm only going to try" i told Seth walking passed him. I started running up to Dean and I touched her back and he turned around fast. His blue eyes piercing into my heart. "Why?" he finally spoke with hurt in his voice. "Not here" I whispered to Dean looking back at Eva and Seth. I looked back at Dean his eyes not leaving mine. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me and i pulled him into a alley. "Dean I didn't cheat!" I told him. "I seen you with Dolph when you were supposed to be in Japan" he told me. "That wasn't me!" I started yelling at him. "Think Dean! For once! Really think!" i started crying as my heart started ti hurt all over again. "I just got over the crying..." Dean told me. "I still do...every night" I confessed. He shoved me body to the cold wall. "You didn't have to leave" a tear came down his cheek. "I-I'm sorry" i told him. "Triple H made me...that or I wouldn't come back at all" i told him. He looked at me confused "What?" he asked. "They said i was getting to-to" i couldn't finish. "I didn't come on to A.J...she came on to me and-and i didn't know what to do" she told me. I hugged him but he didn't hug me back "I miss you Dean" i started to cry. He put his head on my shoulder.

When RAW came around i knew A.J would be trying to start stuff as I was in the middle of the ring and Layla attacked me. I was crying on the ground and A.J lee loved it. I was broken and she knew it. She broken me when i left and now she was going to do it again. "How ya feeling right now Ebony?" she asked laughing as she walked up the steel steps. "Worthless...ALone...Broken?" she asked as she got closer. "Well that's exactly how I felt when you stool the only thing I loved!" she yelled at me now in the ring. "See Ebony I spent the last year of my life trying to get him to notice me" she leaned down by me as i was on my butt sitting up now "But no he used me and then shattered me like glass!" she screamed. Her face got close to mine just inches apart. "But even shattered glass...if you handle it wrong...can cut you pretty deep" she started giggling at the sight of a tear falling down my face."You're insane! You're crazy!" I yelled at her standing up. "No Ebony...I'm smart...see maybe you can beat me in here!" she yelled at me looking down at the ring. "But I can beat you up there" she said trying to touch my head. "your so sad!" She laughed. "Weak...pitifully...Face it Ebony...your just trash" A.J lee told me and I wanted to punched her in the face as another tear came down my face. "You have no one!" she yelled with a crazy tone. "You have no love..no friends and none of these people give a damn about you!" she pointed to the people in the stands. Sunddley the shields music started playing and my heart skipped a beat. AJ lee smiled as she got what she wanted. I looked over at Dean coming down his eyes didn't look at me yet. But his face said he was pissed. "For 2 years!" Dean spoke his voice dark as he jumped over the black barricades. "2 years! I told you to stay away" Dean spoke you AJ lee. "You stand here...Telling Ebony things when you fail to beat her" Dean pointed out. AJ started laughing "Oh but Dean...I've already won...she's broken.." AJ lee laughed her evil laughed and Dean stood in front of me now as i went to attack her. "You see AJ...you need to just open your eyes..Dean doesn't want you" Seth told her as Roman and him lined next to me. "I-I I don't understand...I gave my heart to you!" She screamed at him. "And all you want is trash?" she asked him. Dean dropped his mic and a tear rolled down my face and Dean grabbed me by my waist and people cheered and Dean's lips clashed into mine making my eyes close. I missed him kissing me and touching me when ever he pleased. AJ lee started screaming and threw her title on the ground and stomped on it breaking it. My eyes open and Dean stared into them. I couldn't hear anyone or see them all I could see was the deep blue of Deans eyes and the feeling happy as he smiled at me.


End file.
